


Aerial Affection

by aim_n_create



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Lions are house cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_n_create/pseuds/aim_n_create
Summary: At first, Lance thought nothing of it, but it soon became so much more.A.K.A: Two boyfriends attack cuddle each other for fun.





	Aerial Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh....this is crap...
> 
> Many endless thanks to my beta reader: gayintothetrash
> 
> Enjoy this worthless spill of words!! :,)

     The first time it happened, Lance thought nothing of it. He just assumed that Keith had a long, tiring day and wanted to cuddle.

     Lance was laying on the sofa with Blue, his little Sphinx cat cleaning herself at his feet, and Red, Keith’s rust colored munchkin Maine Coon, asleep by his head. As Lance dosed on and off watching TV, Keith threw open the door and dropped his bag with a heavy thud. Kicking off his shoes, he quickly made his way over to Lance, calling out “incoming” softly before body flopping onto Lance. Lance let out an ‘oof’ as the air was forced from his lungs. The cats, displeased with being moved, jumped up and scurried off to somewhere else in the apartment. Keith sighed as he nuzzled his head against Lance’s shoulder. 

     “Hard day?” Lance asked, running his fingers through Keith’s long hair. The only answer he received was a grumble that was soon followed by soft snores. Lance smiled as he leaned down to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s head before letting sleep claim him too. 

     After the next few times, Lance started to think something was up. Keith, who was in the kitchen washing the dishes, turned to see that Lance had fallen asleep on the sofa once again. Lance had one foot on the top of the sofa and the other on the floor with both of his hands behind his head. Soft snores drifted through the air as drool began to run down his cheek. The scene made Keith smile softly as he stepped closer. Being the caring boyfriend he was, he finished the dishes and took a few blackmail pictures before calling out to Lance. Lance hummed as an answer. 

     “Lance!” Keith called a little louder, getting into a running stance. Lance opened one eye to look at Keith. Seeing the movement, Keith took off running across the living room. “Income!” He called as he flopped down onto Lance. A loud ‘oof’ followed by a groan filled the air as Lance curled in on himself. Keith smirked down at the cuban man as he slipped under Lance’s arm. “Afternoon sleepyhead.” He giggled slightly as Lance stared down at him. 

     “Why do you deem it necessary to keep doing that?” Lance sighed as he let his head fall back. 

     “I wanted to cuddle my handsome boyfriend.” Keith stated as if it was nothing.

     “You could just ask.” Lance set his chin on Keith’s head, sighing with contentment.

     “Where is the fun in that?” Keith kissed the underside of Lance’s jaw as he giggled again. Lance groaned as he let his head fall back. Keith continued to kiss his chin and neck before moving up to finally kiss Lance on the lips. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer to him. As they pulled apart for air, Lance let his forehead rest on Keith’s.

     “I’m assuming that your attack cuddles will become a habit?” Lance phrased it as a statement, but it sounded more like a hopeful question. The only answer he got was another heart stopping giggle and kiss from Keith.

     After that, Lance decided that if Keith wanted fun, then he would make it fun. 

     The next time Keith had classes, Lance made sure to keep himself busy and off of the sofa. He knew as soon as Keith got home he would go straight to the sofa to lay down, meaning Lance had the perfect shot to get him back. Lance was humming as he put dinner in the oven when Keith threw open the door and dropped his bag at the bottom of it like usual. Grumbling, he made his way to the sofa and fell onto it. The cats scurried up onto his lap to greet him. He hummed in the back of his throat as he petted them. Lance grinned as he swayed his hips to the beat of the song he was humming as he neared the living room. Keith’s eyes fell on him and followed the movement.

     “Hey,” Keith breathed out as Lance leaned on the door frame. Lance popped one hip out as he grinned at Keith.

     “How were classes?” He asked softly. Keith let his eyes roam over the curves of his boyfriend’s body as he shrugged his shoulder.

     “Boring.” He gulped as Lance shifted his weight to his other foot. He hummed as he slowly moved one foot back.

     “That’s too bad. But, guess what, babe?” He licked his lips as he slowly took a step forward. Keith gulped as he watched the movement. 

     “What?” Keith’s voice cracked as he met Lance’s eyes.

     “Incoming!” Lance hollered as he ran across the room and jumped onto Keith. Keith let out a high pitch squeak as he tried to move before Lance could land on him. He barely managed to get his hands under him as almost six feet of Cuban came down on him. Lance’s chest shock with laughter as Keith gasped for air. Glaring up at Lance, Keith growled.

    “What did you do that for?” He struggled under Lance to try and free his arms, which were pinned by both of their bodies.

     “You even said so yourself, it wouldn’t be fun if you didn’t. So, I decided to help make cuddling more fun for you.” Lance grinned down at him. Keith continued to struggle as Lance’s laughter filled the night.

     It soon became a game between them to see who could get who, which may not had been the best decision. 

     Lance and Keith were over at Shiro’s for the monthly ‘family’ dinner. Shiro had just left the house to go get some last minute groceries and Lance was laying on the sofa, thinking he was safe. Keith walked out from the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and opened it, taking a few sips before heading to the living room. Seeing Lance with his guard down, he slowly bent and sat his beer down, all while grinning. 

     “Hey, Lance.” He called from the doorway. 

     “Yeah?” Lance called back with his eyes still closed.

     “Incoming!” Keith yelled as he raced across the room. Lance let out an ungodly screech while he tried to scurry off of the sofa. He barely managed to flipped over the back of the sofa when Keith landed. Keith landed on the cushions with a slight ‘ump’. Seizing the moment, Lance pushed himself over the back of the sofa and yelled, “Incoming!” as he flipped himself back over on top of Keith. The sofa let out a creak as Lance landed on it. The two stared at each other for a moment before their combined weight and the force of the landings cause the base of the sofa to crack and break. They both squeaked as the sofa tilted and pushed them into the arm. Keith let out a groan as Lance braced himself against the armrest. At that moment, Shiro walked through the door. He dropped off the bags while calling out to them.

     “Keith! Lance! I’m back.” He walked into the living room, freezing at the sight. He felt paled before turning red as he covered his eyes. “Now, I know you guys have a healthy, sexual relationship, but could you possible take it to the guest room and not break the sofa next time?” Keith gawked at him as Lance rolled onto the floor laughing. 

     “What? Shiro, No!” Keith exclaimed while his face burned with embarrassment.

     Needless to say, the attack cuddling game came to an end soon after that. (At other people’s houses at least.)


End file.
